


Day 18: Wake Up Call

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Trans Male Character, idk - Freeform, kind of, trans Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: prompt is sleepy sex





	Day 18: Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is sleepy sex

These days, it’s not at all an unusual occurrence for Jason to wake up with Vaas over him – with his hands, his mouth, or even his dick molesting Jason in every which way possible. Vaas always woke up before him and he was rarely patient enough to just wait for Jason to wake up. Though couldn’t say that he really minded the wake up call. If nothing else, it was one hell of an alarm clock. 

This morning in particular, Jason had awoken to the near overwhelming feeling of the pirate lords tongue gliding over his exposed sex, two of his fingers hooked inside of Jason’s entrance and shallowly thrusting inside of his almost embarrassingly wet hole. 

He figured that Vaas must have noticed that he was waking up when the pace of his ministrations became harsher, a little more animalistic – like the pirate lord was dead set on getting a reaction out of Jason which, knowing Vaas, that was exactly what he was trying to do.

“Shit, it’s too early for this… and you’re gonna give me beard burn.” Jason murmured tiredly in between quiet, breathy moans. He doubted that Vaas had heard him and, even if he did, he paid no mind to any of Jason’s sluggishly spoken complaints. 

Jason had almost managed to keep himself together – to act like it was totally no big deal that he woke up to this no matter how much he liked it and he wouldn’t really care all that much if Vaas took it up a notch or twelve – until he felt Vaas’ teeth gently nipping at his swollen dick, teeth dragging and lightly tugging at it with very little care – setting Jason’s nerves on fire with a heady mixture of pleasure and pain. He let out a ragged cry and entwined his fingers in Vaas’ mo-hawk, gently tugging at the short tufts of hair in an attempt to get more of Vaas’ mouth on him. 

Vaas obliged him until Jason was whimpering and moaning like a desperate whore and at that moment Vaas pulled up off of him, crawling up over Jason’s body to kiss the other man with a needy and feverish sort of passion. He noticed that he could taste himself on Vaas’ tongue and he found that he didn’t hate it. “Morning Blanquito.” The pirate lord hummed in between the kisses that they shared. “You sleep like a fucking rock, Jason.” Vaas commented as he finally pulled back from the kiss.

Jason nodded lazily in agreement, knowing that he was a pretty heavy sleeper when he knew that he wasn’t in any danger – because when he was on edge, like he had been in the months before he and Vaas had become allied with each other for better or worse, he just didn’t sleep at all. He had known well that if he slept, even if he slept in a place that he thought was safe, he would be vulnerable and if he was vulnerable then someone could get the jump on him. He couldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t. 

Vaas snapped Jason back to attention by grabbing a hold of the other mans’ thighs, spreading them wide and squeezing them with enough force that Jason was sure that he would be left with marks if not outright bruising later. “It fucking took you forever to wake you up and I was tryin’ to be all nice and romantic and shit.” The pirate lord grumbled as he positioned his dick against Jason’s entrance.

Jasons’ lips twitched humorously in response to that, “Well, I guess that’s just what you get for deciding to be all romantic.” He teased, hoping to egg Vaas on just a little bit. “I don’t think romance is really in your chemical make up.” He got what he wanted, in a way, when the pirate lords’ hips snapped forward suddenly until his dick was buried inside of Jason. It managed to shut Jason up immediately, turning all of the petty comments sitting on his tongue into nothing more than a few strings of babbling and whining. 

Jason let out a quiet gasp as he felt the sudden stretch of it inside of him and wrapped his arms around Vaas in a tight hold, trying his best to get more and more of Vaas’ dick inside of him. To get as much as contact and as much closeness as he could physically get with the other man.

Vaas growled down at Jason,“You better watch yourself, cariño.” He warned in a low voice, but Jason could easily tell that it wasn’t meant as a threat. “You know I don’t like being told I can’t do something. Especially when you’re the one trying to tell me what I can’t and can do. You don’t fucking call the shots here,” The pirate lord grabbed onto Jason’s arms and held them flat before he entwined his fingers with Jason’s own, it was the closest that the two of them would ever come to holding hands. It was the closest that they would ever get to any sort of intimacy or any sort of romance. 

Romance, at least the nice and conventional kind that he had had with Liza and his other exes, really wasn’t in the cards for them. Jason understood that well enough to not hope for it, or really even want it. Fuck it, he would think whenever the idea of a nice and normal relationship would come to mind for him. Maybe it wasn’t nice or pretty or even healthy but they loved each other and they may as well have been custom built for each other – Rook had broken them in just the same way and they understood each other in an entirely fucked up, raw and unique way that no one else would ever get.

As exhausted as he was, Jason found the strength to free himself and push at Vaas until his partner fell onto his back, decidedly allowing Jason to take control of the situation. He lethargically crawled over until he was straddling Vaas’ hips, sliding his hips down until his partner’s cock was sheathed inside of him. He rode the other man slowly, almost with a lovesick sort of sweetness to it. 

Vaas’ hands lazily roamed over Jason’s thighs and stomach while the other man moved, slowly but surely building up a steady rhythm with his hips. Unconsciously, Jason arched his back – trying to get more of his partners’ dick in him than was probably even possible but he had never really cared all that much about was or wasn’t physically possible so why should he start now?

Jason moved like that for awhile, decidedly taking his time with the other man and making sure that they both enjoyed the slow and sleepy ride plenty. It took some time until Vaas was cumming inside of him with a groan with Jason following shortly behind, but the wait was worth it. As he came down from the high of his orgasm, Jason slumped over in exhaustion before he pulled himself off of Vaas and curled up into the pirates side. He lazily kissed at Vaas’ neck and shoulder, suddenly becoming needy and over affectionate in his state of recurrent exhaustion. 

“Shit, that was nice.” he hummed as he pulled back from the affectionate contact they shared. “This is nice.” He mumbled as an afterthought. Jason was still exhausted and still barely aware of his surroundings, “Don’t we have something to do today?” he asked his partner, not really expecting or even hoping for an answer. “Something about Rakyat doing… something stupid?”

“They aren’t a fucking threat. No matter how bad ass they think themselves, it can wait.” Vaas told him and Jason nodded and murmured an affirmative before he took to curling up even closer and lulling himself back into a comforting and heavy sleep.


End file.
